Incantation
by LovelyDeath97
Summary: Princess Elsa's coronation quickly becomes disastrous after both her sister Anna and Merida spark Elsa's powers held away all her life. Fleeing into self exile it is up to Merida, Anna, and many other friends to find Elsa before her powers result in the entire kingdom of Arendelle's demise. (Contains Femslash/slash/straight couples and more crossover characters, Hiccup, Punz, etc)


**A/N: Wow ok um this took a while and yeah this pairing is weird but I remember seeing art for it on Tumblr plus some videos on YouTube and thinking "Well shit another OTP that no one beside's a handful gives a shit about." I need to see the movie before I can actually finish writing this and shit it's about a month away so there goes my life. I had to make Merida older since technically Elsa's canonly 21. So 19 is a good enough stretch. Enjoy this chapter and expect more when my writers block is assassinated.**

Neighboring kingdoms rarely come together for celebrations or ceremonies without some kind of motive; trading with other unions gone wrong, embezzlement or petty theft plots, or peace treaties in exchange for goods or marriage between two rulers and/or princes/princesses. Merida had come for none of those.

The coronation of Queen Elsa was an event elbowed and pushed at the neighboring kingdoms to attend since its announcement on Princess Elsa's 21st birthday. Arendelle was popular for its extravagantly oversized celebrations. Gifts of grand desire and background were distributed like candy to greedy toddlers. With both a birthday and coronation it was no surprise that presents were secretly shared between Elsa and her younger sister Anna. The day began with such purpose. The morning milk wagon with its excited bell awoke the sleep deprived civilians to a salmon pink horizon, and an eager sun peeking its oversized head over the hilltops. Smells of the bakery mixed with the unkempt essence from the flower shop (needing restocking after high demands from the kingdom) slipped inside busy with preparation homes, leaving every stomach rumbling and every person sighing with ease. The oddity of the morning was how warm it was. Not boiling but a kind of musky heat that made foreheads damp, sleeves rolled, and head tied up high. A low wind offered solstice, providing enough coolness to relieve the kingdom in their less than subtle pastry like gowns and suits. In the castle shaded with colors of green and small specks of blue the common house workers bustled with pans, hurried about with food preparations, and only few dared to approach Elsa's door. None were courageous enough to knock; for fear of what the approaching queen's emotions would provide. How silly the ordeal was; fearing a princess known highest for her posture. Princess Elsa's lack of interaction and reclusiveness was a lone concern for the kingdom's people. However someone with such small but gradual faults could not keep herself out of gossiping whispers.

Soon to be Queen Elsa was not in her room. Although it appeared locked, with no sign of light coming through the bottom despite the sun reaching over the hilltops, the room was minus an inhabitant. In reality the girl so secluded and mature was tangled together in arms with another in the guest bedroom across the way. Normally someone would be asleep at this hour, trying to get beauty rest for the coming event. But Elsa was wide awake. Despite the thin freckled arms around her waist Elsa's chest rose and fell in quick, gasping motions. Eyes of blue fear streaked, wide as open mouths. "You're not sleeping. Are you?" came the strongly Irish voice behind her. From the calmness it seems Merida was awake just as long as Elsa was. Reluctantly turning over to face her Elsa let out a low sigh. Closing her eyes hesitant to sink back into the comfort of Merida's crazed locks. "You know me better than anyone." Hoarse from exhaustion Elsa replied. Merida was older; age nineteen and persistent to keep her hair as crazed as possible. Freckles still peppered her face, the ones that faded left small pink pigments in her round cheeks. Meeting Elsa at age 14 she was still no different now, personality wise or in spirit. "Are you nervous?" Merida asked with concern. "About today?" Despite not being a queen yet she could understand the pressure of royal life. After nearly being forced into marriage by her mother becoming queen was almost as terrifying as her almost wedding. The sheets echoed a ruffling sound as Elsa scooted closer to Merida, burying her pallid face into Merida's wild red locks. Weak mumbles emitted from her, only one loud enough for importance. "I don't want to talk about it. Not right now." Elsa lifted from her girlfriend's hair pillow, giving a small kiss on the bridge of her nose to distract. "You're the only thing I'm focused on today." The sappiness of the sentence made Merida chortle. "You idiot." She teased, cupping Elsa's face in her hands lovingly. "You're going to be amazing." Merida's enthusiasm brought a smile to Elsa's face. "C'mon, lie back down with me for a few more days. Then we'll get ready." Persistently, Meredith tugged on Elsa's arm, trying to coax her back to bed. The offer was tempting; to watch the morning sun crawl from bed, wrapped in Merida's arms. Lazy morning breath and tired eyes, it would still be enchanting. However the habit of perfection brought Elsa out of Merida's grip. Her undressed body slid from the bed sheets and reluctantly ghosted towards her clothes, left in messy piles from a night of lustful dispassion. Their sleepless nights together were meaningful and slow, simply sleeping together in the same bed not enough for them. However last night had been more of reluctance. Something Elsa used for distraction instead of want. Merida blew the hair from her face in frustration. "Aw come on Elsa." "The servants will be suspicious if I don't come down soon. Besides, I promised Anna we'd have breakfast together before she goes horseback riding, and The Duke asked me to join him for lunch to talk about trade…" The desperate excuses to leave brought Merida to frustrated silence. "Elsa, if you're so busy than you shouldn't have bothered inviting me to spend the night at all." She stood up, snatching at the green dress left behind the night before. Her freckle peppered legs slipped into the fabric, it hugged her figure like a blanket, loose enough for activities but festive enough for parties. "Where's my bow. Tell me I didn't leave it behind-" During Merida's fit Elsa had gotten herself dressed. The morning dress simple enough for her to slip past the servants unnoticed. "It's on the table. Just calm down." hints of exasperation in Elsa's voice. Her thin finger braided the pure white hair falling down her back. "I didn't ask you to spend the night. You invited yourself." Unintentionally starting a dispute Elsa pursed her lips, hands freezing midair. "I-Just-Ugh!" Merida clawed her hands and threw her head back, falling onto the bed in a heap. "Do we have to always fight on days like these?" It was more of a request than a question. _Please can we not fight today? Of all days not now?_ begged Merida in her head. Elsa let her hands fall onto her lap. In the mirror she saw Merida lying on the bed flatly, a look of anguish imprinted on her face. "Merida…." Turning around to face her Elsa forced a thin smile. "How about I skip breakfast with Anna and we go back to bed? I'll have the servants bring our food here and everything." _Please? I can fix this. It'll be alright. We'll forget today or last night happened and we can start over. _ Another tempting offer refused. The sun was beaming now, casting harsh rays onto Merida's hair; giving it the look of fire. She slid from the bed and rose to her feet, shoulders slumped with sadness. "No you won't. You'll make me hide in the bathroom while you sneak out to get food. I know you Elsa. If you're ashamed of me-" Interrupted by Elsa's lips against hers Meredith was silent. Elsa's eyes were squeezed tightly, her mouth curved into a deep frown throughout the kiss. Merida's were wide and sad. She was the first to pull away. Elsa accepted the loss of contact with defeat. "I'm not ashamed. I'm just cautious…I have a kingdom depending on me. The last thing I need is unneeded gossip." Merida met Elsa's eyes. _No, no._ thought Elsa. _It'll be ok. Just after I get through tonight._ Elsa's silent pleas were futile. Merida turned her back to grab her bow set, slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll see you later Elsa." Merida walked slowly out the door, giving Elsa the chance to stop her or protest. But she didn't.

Elsa looked down at her hands; her silk gloves were gone, obviously thrown off during the night. "Yeah…see you later."

The kingdom of Arendelle was warm today.

In a far off room of the castle, it was unusually cold.


End file.
